The Sins of Envy
by silver neko baka
Summary: Just a short little drabble based on Envy's revelations before he died. First fic, please don't be mean! And please note that Envy is not OCC, it's just comming from the point of view of that desire he has.
1. Human

**The Sins of Envy**

** Hey guys! 's newest member Silver Neko Baka here! I love Envy, he's probably my favorite FMA character. Anyway, this is my first fic so if you flame I will be VERY sad and possibly cry. Okay? (chapters for both FMA and Brotherhood.)**

** Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Do I LOOK like a guy? See, therefore I cannot be the author of FMA! If I did own FMA I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, I would be writing more manga to please everyone who was sad when it ended.**

They were weak and pathetic. That's what all the others thought and that's what he thought as well. He and his kind were superior to their race, beings that could not so easily be killed by something as simple as a gunshot or getting hit by a vehicle. Yet those creatures, who were inferior to him, had something that he did not comprehend or could ever hope to. What was it about the simple act of standing together and being there for each other that made him so jealous of them? Why didn't any of his kind care for each other in the same way?

Sitting there on a rooftop looking down upon them, he could only wonder why they where that inner strength came from. Without so much as a second glance turned his back on the town and the beings that inhabited it.

Envy was his name and his greatest sin. He wanted to stop looking at them, so he could prove to himself that he never had desired to be like them. But he couldn't deny it forever, he wanted to feel it. Those feelings of compassion they had for each other. For the hundredth time in his life, he forced the thought out of his mind. The painful thought that he had ever wanted to be the very thing he looked down upon.

Humans.

**I apologize if it was bad! *bows head* I'll try to get better if it's not good. Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it is intended to be just that and not a flame. Thanks for reading, Ceio!**

** ~Silver Neko Baka**


	2. Oroboros

**The Sins of Envy**

**Chapter 2: Oroboros **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**XD We had an indoor recess because it rained here today so I wrote this chapter because indoor recesses are boring and belong in a trash heap with banana peels and your broken microwave. I would like to thank ****Cursed Bunny**** for reviewing and now thanks to her, I know that Arakawa is not a man or a cow but a woman -_-". I would since like to apologize for that mistake.**

That stupid symbol! He had never told anyone how much he hated it, but he hated it with passion.

He had always wanted to remove it, as it never did anything but remain imprinted on his skin, mocking him. Technically it had never said anything, as it was just that, a symbol. But the fact that it was there in the first place was more insulting to him than anything it could have said, had it had the ability to speak.

Actually, perhaps it did speak to him in a way. But maybe not so much with words trying to enter his ears as he struggled to shut them out, it spoke to his feelings and deepest desires with all that it stood for. It was like a mime, trying to communicate to this one, rather unwilling, viewer. And it succeeded in doing so without so much as a syllable.

He closed his eyes so as to have a few moments without the sight of it burning into his eyes. It still continued to speak to him. It told him of what he could have been, and worse yet, it told him of what he actually was. He could have been a normal, human boy, if it hadn't been for him. His father.

Father, that one dreadful, agonizing word that he had come to hate more than anything else.

Instead of being a human, he felt that he was an outcast, he had always felt that he was an outcast. Of course, he technically had his mother. But what was he to her? Not a son, but a puppet that she could bend to her will and use for her own amusement.

Despite himself, he sometimes wondered if he were human, if he didn't carry that accursed symbol along with him everywhere he went, would she truly treat him as a son?

Oroboros, something that repeats itself. He hated to admit it but it seemed to describe him well, as he felt that he had been repeating himself for a long time. It's pretty awful when you just spin around in circles with no idea of where you're headed. But it's worse when you're like him, a snake that has to live forever, with the guilt that it's eating its own tail.

** This idea hit me this morning as soon as I woke up. If the Oroboros marks a homunculus (really just at a glance it's the only way to tell they're not human) and Envy wants to become human, he probably gets tired of seeing that mark that reminds him of what sets him apart. **

** The weird thing is, during science we were discussing the ****Seven Habits of Highly Effective Teens**** and when my teacher started talking about the second one "begin with the end in mind" it reminded me of that last paragraph and I cracked up. Now I'm sure the teacher thinks I have a screw loose or somethin'.**


End file.
